


All for One

by Michele0013



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michele0013/pseuds/Michele0013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70758.html?thread=23949926#t23949926">spnkink-meme</a> prompt. <i>Jeff watches while Jared fucks Jensen against the wall.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All for One

**Title:** All for One  
 **Fandom:** SPN:RPS  
 **Author:** [](http://michele0013.livejournal.com/profile)[**michele0013**](http://michele0013.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** Total Fiction and I own nothing!  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared, Jensen/Jeff  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** voyeurism, bottom!jensen, domination, sub!jensen, orgasm-denial  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Summary:** Written for this [spnkink-meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70758.html?thread=23949926#t23949926) prompt. _Jeff watches while Jared fucks Jensen against the wall._

Jeff leaned back in his seat, his hand reaching down to stroke himself through his jeans. His lust-blown eyes were glued to the two men in front of him.

His boyfriend, Jensen’s hands were pressed firm against the wall and his naked ass was pushed out towards the hand spreading his butt cheeks. Jared stood tall behind him and Jeff had a good view of those long fingers, dripping lube, disappearing between the cheeks of the exposed ass.

Jeff licked his lips as he shifted for comfort. “Don’t let him get comfortable, Jar,” Jeff growled at them. “He’s used to taking it hard and fast.”

“Come on, Jenny, you can do better than that,” Jared’s voice was think with need, he reached down to pull Jensen’s hips back to the position he wanted him in.

Jeff scooted forward to get a better look as Jared gripped his hard cock and directed into Jensen’s waiting hole.

Jensen let out a keening sound as he was breeched by Jared, his feet actually lifting off the floor as Jared stood up at his full height. Jeff knew there would be bruises on Jensen’s hips that would match Jared’s strong fingers.

“Yeeesss,” Jeff hissed. He quickly unfastened his pants and pulled his hard cock out to stroke it. “Make him scream, Jar!”

“Whatever you want,” Jared grunted as he turned to grin at his friend. His hips snapped forward and Jensen had to dig his nails into the drywall to stay up right. Jensen let out small mewls as he was bounced on Jared’s cock, his feet completely off the ground. “Hold on tight, Jenny!”

Jared thrust a few more times before changing the angle and hitting the blond’s prostate head on. Jensen let out a scream, letting go of the wall until he was pushed by Jared hard against it. “Fuck! Please! Need to come, Jeff!”

“You come when I say,” Jeff grinned his hand slamming faster over his heated cock.  “Harder, Jared, I want him to be crying with need!”

Jared grinned again at Jeff and snapped his hips repeatedly, hitting Jensen’s prostate over and over until Jensen was weeping, his cock smearing pre-come against the wall.

“You can come now, Jared,” Jeff cried as he knew he was close to coming himself.  It didn’t take more than a few thrusts before Jared was coming, Jeff close behind.  Jared thrust through his orgasm while Jensen wept with need.

When the haze of orgasm cleared, Jeff looked up to see Jared still buried deep in Jeff’s boyfriend’s ass. “Okay, Jar, you can get him off now.”

Jared reached between Jensen and the wall and stroked him only twice before Jensen was spilling loads against the wall. Afterwards, Jensen seemed to almost deflate in exhaustion, and Jared lowered him to the floor.

“Jensen?” Jeff called to his boyfriend who raised his head slowly off the floor, his eyes blown wide. “Come clean me up.”

Jensen crawled across the floor to where he sat in the chair and pulled himself up enough to take his cock in his mouth, licking and sucking until it was clean.

“Thanks, Jar,” Jeff said, his hand fondly stroking through Jensen’s hair. “We both needed that.”

“If you need anymore help with your boy, let me know,” Jared said as he stood and reached for his clothes. “I’m always open to putting him in his place.”

“I’m sure Jenny wouldn’t object to you teaching him another lesson later on,” Jeff grinned at him. “I’ll give you a call later on in the week.”

Jared left the two men alone, a grin on his face as he headed home to his wife. Sometimes he needed this as much as Jeff and Jensen did.


End file.
